The Wilds (mission)
Objectives Hunt down the Shining Blade kidnappers, and rescue the Chosen they have taken hostage. * Chase the fleeing Shining Blade. * Rescue the Chosen. * Discover how the Shining Blade navigates the jungle. * BONUS Defeat the two Centaur chieftains. Walkthrough Primary Follow the path in order to chase the Shining Blade Scouts and rescue the Chosen. Some places along the path are occupied by Entangling Roots, which will block the way. Kill the Entangling Roots to remove the plant wall blocking the way. After the first cut-scene, a large number of centaurs will come at you, so try to deal with one mob at a time (marked A on the map). After the second cut-scene, kill the spiders to save the Chosen and complete the mission. Note: standing in the Maguuma jungle waters gives you the Fount Of Maguuma environmental effect. Bonus Early on in this mission you will reach an easily-missed crossroads. In addition to the path you came from and the path that goes forward (mission path), there are paths to the left and right. Go left and watch out for a path leading off from it, to the left. At the end of that path you will see two Centaur Scouts (marked 1 on the map). This is the most critical part of the bonus - Do not attack them. The centaurs will begin talking about two centaur clan leaders meeting to discuss banding against the humans. Wait until their conversation is over, or you will not be able to complete the bonus. After they have finished talking, a bonus objective will appear, telling you to defeat them. Now it is safe to attack. They will drop a Vine Seed. Take it with you and continue with your quest. With the vine seed, return to the crossroads and continue down the mission path. Further on in the mission, you will get to a cut-scene where you see the person you're chasing running and a large number of centaurs rushing toward you. Kill them, and then head up the path the centaurs ran down (northward and eastward). You will find a glowing circle where you can plant your vine seed to create a Vine Bridge (marked 2 on the map). Then you will be faced with quite a number of centaurs and four centaur bosses, including the two centaur bosses mentioned by the conversing scouts, whose deaths will complete the bonus objective (marked 3 on the map). Note: If doing the bonus solo with an all-hench party, be very careful not to aggro more than one group of centaur at a time. There are at least three patrol groups before the vine bridge and it is easy to be blindsided. Take it slowly and don't hesitate to retreat: because of the low levels of the henchmen compared to the enemies, any deaths will become very noticeable, and you will quickly be overwhelmed. Tip: While more time-consuming, it is often safer to fight your way to the vine bridge before eavesdropping on the Centaur scouts and securing the Vine Seed. This also allows you to make up for any Death Penalty accrued while fighting to the bridge, since there will be many easy enemies to dispatch. Creatures NPCs *Human ** 10 Captured Chosen ** 15 White Mantle Knight ** 20 Saidra ** 20 Markis ** 15 Evennia Monsters *Centaur ** 16 Centaur Scout ** 16 Maguuma Warrior ** 16 Maguuma Hunter ** 16 Maguuma Protector ** 16 Maguuma Warlock ** 16 Maguuma Enchanter ** 16 Maguuma Avenger *Human ** 15 Shining Blade Scout ** 15 Saidra *Plant ** 18 Entangling Roots ** 15 Life Pod *Rider ** 12 Wind Rider *Scarab ** 12 Moss Scarab *Spider ** 16 Maguuma Spider *Troll ** / 14 Jungle Troll Bosses (Skill Captures) *Centaur ** 18 Rapa Ironhaunch ** 18 Maila Arrowmane ** 18 Tama Blessedhoof → Watchful Spirit (unavailable before Maguuma Stade or The Amnoon Oasis) ** 19 Kara Bloodtail ***Order of Pain (unavailable before Port Sledge) ***Signet of Agony (unavailable before A Belated Betrothal in Seeker's Passage) ** 19 Paka Blackhoof ** 19 Fawa Torncalf ** 19 Horm Frostrider ** 19 Ramtha Brokenhoof *Plant ** 18 Tree of Vitality → Protective Bond (unavailable before Maguuma Stade or The Amnoon Oasis) *Rider ** 18 Chott Stormsinger ** 18 Wydd Kindlerun → Maelstrom (unavailable before Maguuma Stade or The Amnoon Oasis) *Scarab ** 18 Grech Trundle *Spider ** 18 Kezra Spindleweb *Troll ** 18 Grook Plugalug Dialogues Briefing from Witness Giselle. Cutscene 2 Cutscene 3 Notes *Players looking for a cartographer title can use either Necrotic Traversal or Consume Corpse (Necromancer), to jump up to where Evennia is standing at the very end of the mission and uncover some extra, otherwise inaccessable, areas on the mission (uncovering roughly 0.1% of the map). Here is how this works: **Start the mission with a Ranger who has the following nature rituals and skills: Lacerate, Toxicity, Predatory Season, Winnowing, Quickening Zephyr, Serpent's Quickness and Troll Unguent (optional). Bring along another player with favorable winds, and make sure you bring Consume Corpse or Necrotic Traversal. **After seeing the last cutscene in the mission (at the point where you have to rescue the Chosen), all party members should step back. Then send the spirit ranger in. Position him at a location where Evennia will be in range of the spirits, but the ranger himself won't be attacked by the spiders. (Either side of Evennia will work, since spiders will be obstructed). **Once you reach Evennia, either you or the ranger (depending on if you are using heroes or not) should make an attempt to lure all of the spiders to begin attacking her. It is perfectly fine if you are unable to get the first or even the second spawn of spiders to be able to hit her, but realize you MUST have the aggro correct before the third spawn. Have the ranger repeatedly spam the spirits, and keep them all up as much as possible. This will tack on additional degen in the form of +2 degen from Toxicity, Bleeding when Lacerate dies, and +2 when Lacerate is up again. The Quickening Zephyr will also make Evennia's only heal (Heal Area) recharge faster and cost more energy. She will also have to use it a little more often. Predatory Season causes Evennia's Heal Area to heal for less, and heal the spiders when they hit with an attack. The Other spirits are to keep the spiders alive longer and do more melee damage. **When all spiders are attacking Evennia, kill the group that is alive for all except one, and run out of range, so Evennia will kill the last one. The Third and Final spawn of spiders will have a ranger boss. Keep all spirits up as much as possible except Lacerate, which you want to die, (and quickly replace once dead). You will need to witness Lacerate die 2-3 times before Evennia will run out of energy and cease healing herself. **Exploit Evennia's Corpse and go exploring! (It's a good idea to exploit the chosen corpses beforehand, if you are worried about missing your chance to exploit Evennia's). **Additional information is found in the Grandmaster cartography guide. *In Hard Mode, the Scarabs use Verata's Gaze with surprising efficiency. Minion Masters beware. Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission, players will find themselves in Bloodstone Fen, where another mission awaits. Category:Prophecies missions